Kismet
by CasandraReece
Summary: Kismet is destiny; fate. Do you believe in the notion that two people could be destined to be together? Casandra Matthews didn't; that is until she received a scholarship to attend Spenser Academy, moved to Ipswich and happened to meet a boy who changed everything. *Rated T for language, violence and sexual themes.*
1. Chapter One

**This is the first story I've written about The Covenant, so I hope it's good, but maybe don't judge it too harshly? Enjoy!**

Kismet

Chapter One

* * *

><p><em>Kismet: destiny; fate.<em>

* * *

><p>Casandra Matthews; or Cassie as she likes to be called; is the girl with the irrational fear of...well, just about <em>everything<em>. Spiders, small closets, attics, basements, foggy forests, the dark, tall, ominous, old buildings - you get the point. So, naturally, she received a scholarship to attend Spenser Academy in Ipswich, Massachusetts. It was almost as if life loved to laugh at her and watch her squirm, it seemed.

Her being from North Carolina definitely made it more interesting considering that she wasn't accustomed to cold weather in the slightest. The biting chill she felt as she stepped out of the car caused her to hold her jacket closer to herself, meanwhile the wind was whipping her dirty blonde colored hair everywhere. The fact that the school _insisted_ she attend for her senior year was maybe a bit odd, but she figured that it didn't quite matter because she'd be graduating from a very prestigious high school. She guessed they looked at her academic record and wanted to be able to say that she graduated from them.

Taking a look around, she knew this would take getting used to. The massive building looked extremely old, possibly haunted, she noted. Her green eyes scoped out the fall leaves on the ground, creating a smile on her lips.

"Okay kid, you gonna be alright here?" Her father asked while grabbing her bags out of the trunk.

"I think so. It isn't as creepy as I expected, for being a town that was settled in, like, the fifteen hundreds or something." She joked, taking some boxes out of the backseat.

Making their way up the front stairs, Cassie struggled to reach into her back pocket to retrieve her dorm information. She tried to balance the box in her left arm while she reached into her back right pocket for the paper. Being unsuccessful, she huffed in defeat before just putting the box on the ground. She grabbed the paper, reading: Room 231, third floor, left corridor. Picking the box back up, she turned to her father who looked deep in thought.

"Uh, Dad?" She asked before nudging him in the side with her box.

"Sorry kiddo, I was just thinking that I could find someone in charge here to tell you more about Spenser." He replied, his 'thinking' face returning.

"Just go find someone, it's alright. Now lay that bag - gently, for God's sake, gently - on top of this box and I'll find my room."

He kissed her forehead, chuckling lightly, doing just as she requested and heading off for the main school building.

She shook her head after him, a smile on her face. Peeking around the box in her arms, she slowly went up the staircase while looking back and forth between her feet and making sure no one was in her path.

After what felt like ages, she finally reached the hall she needed to be at. Walking carefully, she read every room number until her eyes found the numbers 231. She smiled widely, knowing she had arrived. Trying to balance the box and the bag in her left arm, Cassie shot out her right hand to grab the knob and open the door enough that she could return her hand to the box in aid of holding it. Using her hip, she nudged the door open more and plopped her boxes on the bed that didn't have bedding on it yet.

"Oh! You must be Casandra. I'm Amanda." A short, strawberry blonde girl said. She stood and stuck out her hand for her to shake, a big smile on her face.

"That's me! I go by Cassie, though. Nice to meet you." She said in reply, taking her hand and returning the smile.

"Do you need help moving your stuff in?" She asked, obviously noticing how much Cassie had struggled earlier.

"That would be much appreciated, thank you!"

* * *

><p>"Alright, Cas, I'm off now. Your mother and I will expect to see you over Thanksgiving break, you hear me?" He warned, though smiling. He was never one to <em>actually<em> get stern about something so small.

"You got it, boss." She said, giving him a tight hug.

She waved to her father as the car drove away, seeing him waving back. She blew a quick kiss to the rear view mirror before heading inside quickly to avoid the cold.

Cassie headed back to her room, wanting to ask Amanda about the school. Of course talking to an administrator could get you information, but not the same kind as a student would give you. She sighed happily as she layed down on her bed, turning to face Amanda's bed. She propped her head up with her hand, her moving around getting Amanda's attention.

"So tell me, who are the kids to know around here?"

"The Sons of Ipswich, of course."

Cassie choked on her water at hearing that; it was very odd and sounded like some sort of British boy band.

"I'm sorry, the _what_?" She asked, quite confused.

"It's actually an interesting story in itself." Amanda promised, though laughing at her reaction.

"Enlighten me, please." She replied, getting somewhat excited.

"Well, they're supposedly descendants of the five families who originally settled the Ipswich colony back in the sixteen hundreds. Their last names have sort of been a trademark in this town for years."

"Do they use that to their advantage and think they're the shit?" She couldn't help but ask.

"No, no! They're good guys, in all honestly. Reid is a little self righteous sometimes, but that's just his personality." She informed, giggling slightly.

* * *

><p>That night, Cassie couldn't help but get a little excited for her first day at Spenser. It was definitely reassuring that she would at least know one person already; she had been the new girl many times before and had always had the lovely disadvantage of not knowing a single soul. It's awkward to be dropped into a school though when everyone else in the town knew everyone since they were in diapers. She hoped she would meet more people like Amanda. Maybe should would meet the infamous Sons of Ipswich?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: <strong>This is my first chapter and my first story, so be kind please! I hope y'all like it! Give it a chance, yeah? REVIEW PLEASE, I wanna know what you guys think!(:


	2. Chapter Two

**This is the first story I've written about The Covenant, so I hope it's good, but maybe don't judge it too harshly? Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

The sound of Cassie's alarm screeching through her room had to be her absolute _least_ favorite sound in the entire world. She slammed her hand on the alarm, readjusting in her bed to get comfortable again. She wasn't a morning person by any means. In fact, she had never been. Her mother always reminded her of that; telling her how fussy she was in the morning when she was a child and even when she was a baby. It consistently took her a good fifteen-twenty minutes to genuinely wake up and be able to tackle the day.

Dragging herself out of bed, she threw on a pair of jeans and a hoodie, knowing she would have to change into the uniform once she received it anyway. Doing her every day subtle makeup and letting her wavy hair do whatever it so pleased, her and Amanda headed out.

"Oh my, I've never seen _him_ before!" Amanda practically yelped as they walked into the school building.

"Now how is that possible?" Cassie asked, her tone doubtful.

"I have no idea, but I think I'm in love. I'm going to introduce myself."

"Wait, but I still need my schedule-" She started but then stopped, seeing Amanda already halfway to the boy.

"- and now I'm alone." She finished lamely, taking a breath.

Roaming the halls in search of the office, Cassie couldn't help but notice how everyone seemed to just stare at her. _Apparently they don't get transfers here all that often,_ she thought. She had never been one to enjoy being stared at; never in her life. As if life decided to give her a break from the torture, she found the office and quickly slipped inside.

"Can I help you, dear?" The lady at the desk asked.

"Oh, um, I'm Cassie... Casandra Matthews. I just transferred in."

"Ah, Casandra!" She said as she opened a drawer and grabbed some papers. She handed them to her with a smile before she held up a finger, as if to say 'one moment' and disappeared into the back. When she returned, she held a uniform in her hands.

"Here you go, sweetie. Your class schedule and uniform for you and - Sarah! Would you be a doll and show her around?"

The girl, Sarah, nodded her head and smiled lightly at Cassie, making her smile in return.

"No problem, Mrs. Turner." She said while she walked up to Cassie.

They headed to a bathroom where she could change into her new uniform, though the idea of having to wear a uniform is never fun. She had previously gone to a junior high that required uniforms, but only had to go for about two weeks before her family moved. In the bathroom stall, she crinkled her nose at the sight of the skirt. How was anyone supposed to pull this off? She rolled it up some so it would sit at more of a flattering length on her thigh before tucking the simple, white button down shirt into it.

Slipping on the jacket, she stepped out to see Sarah reapplying her lip gloss.

"Looks good! You ready?" She asked, smiling brightly.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Cassie replied. It for sure wasn't a lie; how ready can you be to sit in classes where everyone knows you as 'The New Girl'?

When they walked out, Sarah reached to over to grab Cassie's schedule. She watched her skim over it quickly, wondering what exactly she was looking for.

"Cool, we have classes together! You got good professor's too, so there's nothing to really be nervous about." She reassured her. It did take some of the pressure off, of course, but the nervousness of your first day sure as hell doesn't go away without a fight.

"Alright, typical questions to get to know you are starting now! Where are you from, Casandra?" She asked her, her giddiness radiating off of her.

"Well, first things first, I go by Cassie," She corrected. "And I'm from North Carolina." She noticed how Sarah's face was quickly taken over with the look of confusion.

"North Carolina? You're a looooooong way from home. So what brings you here?"

"A scholarship, as absolutely cliché as that sounds. They actually insisted I attend this year."

"I came here on a scholarship too! We're Blonde Buddies with Brains!" She exclaimed, her hands clapping together happily.

"I have a feeling we're going to get along just fine." Cassie said, smiling brightly.

* * *

><p>They talked until the bell rang, getting to know one another better and noticing they had a lot in common. They were both very bright, happy people by nature and were positive thinkers. Both were natural blondes, though obviously smart, unlike all of the jokes like to say.<p>

"We better get a move on; you don't want to be late on your first day." Cassie nodded at Sarah's comment, knowing that was exactly what she thinking herself.

They entered the classroom which didn't look _anything _like any classroom she'd been in before.

"Holy _shit_." She muttered under her breath.

It looked more like a damn amphitheater than a classroom. Sarah led her up some steps to where Cassie guessed she usually sat. As they sat down, she could practically feel people's eyes boring holes into her head. She felt like a frog on dissection day and boy did she wish she could disappear into the framework. Two boys and a girl then showed up at almost the exact same time, coming up to where she and Sarah were sitting. The girl had a darker skin tone and sleek, black hair with big, dark brown eyes. The first boy had a Caucasian skin tone and bright blue eyes with platinum blonde hair. The second boy also had a Caucasian skin tone and bright blue eyes, but with dark brunette hair. Both boys were quite attractive, capturing her attention.

"Hey guys!" Sarah said, greeting them all as they sat down. The girl sat beside Sarah, while the boys; obviously noticing her; stopped in their tracks for a moment. They looked at each other, almost in an unspoken challenge, mischief gleaming in their eyes. At the same time, they then both lunged for the seat beside Cassie, the brunette boy winning. He smiled at her, her returning it, though she was already laughing.

"Bullshit, you cheated!" The blonde one said.

"Oh, don't be a sore loser, Reid!" The blonde one, named Reid, then smacked the brunette boy's head before taking a seat beside him.

"Whatever, Baby Boy." Sarah and the girl who sat beside her started laughing before Sarah spoke.

"Guys this is Cassie; she just transferred in. This is Kate Tunney, Tyler Simms and Reid Garwin."

Before Cassie could say anything, the professor began taking attendance. _Oh, no._ She thought. _Please don't acknowledge me in front of everyone.__  
><em>

"Matthews, Casandra? You must be another transfer. Where's a face I don't recognize?" He said aloud, looking over the classroom. He spotted her, pointing her out.

"Ah! There you are! Welcome to Spenser."

She shrunk down into her seat now that the professor had allowed all eyes to be her, playing with her hair nervously in an attempt to cover her face some. Sarah, Kate, Reid and Tyler were all trying to cover their laughter, but failing miserably. _  
><em>

He cleared his throat, noticing he had made her uncomfortable and thankfully capturing the classes attention and invasive gazes toward the front once again.

"Well, back on topic... catharsis; your next definition and subject-"

_Just kill me now, _she thought.

* * *

><p>"Really, it couldn't have been <em>that<em> bad." Sarah joked as they went to lunch.

"The whole class was staring directly at me, and that is no overstatement! What would you have done if you were me?"

"That happened to me too, and I actually reacted exactly how you did..." She said, trailing off. They looked at each for a moment before breaking out into laughter.

They walked over to a table that was already seating two boys she didn't know and Kate. Sarah sat down next to the boy that wasn't beside Kate, who had dark hair with dark brown eyes and kissed his cheek. The boy Kate sat beside and was practically clinging to had long brown hair and hazel eyes, it looked like, though she couldn't quite tell. Cassie sat beside Sarah, waiting for her to tell her who they were, as she knew she would.

"Babe, Pogue, this is Cassie. Cassie, meet Pogue Parry; Kate's boyfriend; and Caleb Danvers; my boyfriend."

She smiled at them all, about to take a bite out of her spaghetti when she saw Tyler sit down to her left and felt hands land on her shoulders.

"I see we've all met Cassie." Reid said, then moving to sit down to her right. Sarah smiled at something and went to whisper in Caleb's ear, making him smile as well. A look of confusion took over her features but she was dying to know what Sarah said. She was never a person that liked missing out; she always wanted to know what people were thinking, out of sheer curiosity, of course. Being a very curious person though, she would always hear the phrase 'curiosity killed the cat' but it never really bothered her.

"How's your first day going?" Tyler asked while he scooped up some spaghetti on his fork, bringing her from her thoughts.

"Pretty good; as it so happens, there are some_ really_ attractive guys in my classes so far." She said, smiling at him. She saw his cheeks flush scarlet as he redirected his gaze from her eyes back to his food, the ghost of a smile on his lips.

Tyler was adorably innocent looking. She assumed from Reid calling him 'Baby Boy', that he must be the youngest in their group of friends. But while Tyler seemed sweet, Reid seemed dangerous. He was practically eye fucking her at the table, she noted, and it was funny how all of the boys had _very_ different personalities. There was no way they got along a_l__l _of the time with them being so different.

* * *

><p>"You were totally sitting with the Sons of Ipswich at lunch today! How did you make friends with them so quickly? And how did you know what they looked like or their names already?" Amanda bombarded her with questions in such an excited tone, it took Cassie a minute to really process what she just said.<p>

"I'm sorry, are you saying I met them today?" Amanda's jaw must have hit the floor when she uttered those words.

"Uh, duh! Girl, you were sandwiched between two of them!" The realization then hit her.

"Oh! So those are the Sons of Ipswich...yeah, they're chill."

"How did you meet them already though? Especially on your first day."

"Sarah gave me a tour and is in a lot of my classes. She's friends with them, so you know, friends by association and whatnot."

"Dude, do you know how awesome that is!?"

"I suppose." She said, smiling lightly. Amanda was definitely something else.

"Wait, I thought you said there were five families?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Amanda replied, filing her nails obliviously.

"Well then where's the fifth?"

"Ah, right. They say that the fifth family was killed off during the Salem witch hunt. Only the four remain."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong> Second chapter, yay! Again, pretty please review! Feedback is love:3 Thank you to **XXTigerXEyesXX26** for reviewing my last chapter and thank you to **Evenlight** for following! I hope y'all like this one.


	3. Chapter Three

**This is the first story I've written about The Covenant, so I hope it's good, but maybe don't judge it too harshly? Enjoy!**

Chapter Three

Cassie had been in Ipswich for about a week now. She did miss her old friends, although she had a group of amazing new ones now that she was becoming closer with. The weather would really take some getting used to, as the sun barely showed its face anymore. She was beginning to think that she may be suffering from withdraws. Laying in bed and thinking about everything, Cassie was listening to music and re-reading The Lucky One; one of her favorite books to read when feeling down. Amanda had gone out with friends an hour ago, asking her to come along as well, but she wasn't really feeling up for it.

It wasn't that she didn't _want _to have fun, it's just that the proper opportunity hadn't really presented itself quite yet. So, there she sat in her bed on a Saturday night; alone.

_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause, he never did._

"Hey loser, stop listening to sad music." Sarah said, successfully making Cassie gasp and cause her hand to fly to her chest.

"Sarah! You scared the shit out of me, " She said, her hand still over her racing heart. "And gloomy weather makes me listen to sad songs! But Begin Again isn't really sad, actually."

"Sorry! But same difference. Look, we're all going to Nicky's tonight. You coming?"

"Nicky's? We're going to someone's house?"

"No, silly! It's a bar in town and it's so much fun. You have to come, okay, I refuse to let you sit in here over the weekend when everyone else is out having a good time like you _should _be."

Sarah did have a point. The weekend was here, she was practically killing herself with schoolwork and she deserved a break. The more she thought about it, the more she couldn't come up with any reason not to go out on a Saturday night.

"I'm in." Cassie replied, hearing Sarah squeal in excitement. Getting up from her bed, she slid her closet open beginning to look over what she even had in there.

"Okay, let me into your closet too because I gotta see what I'm working with."

Putting her hands up in defeat, but with a smile on her face, she moved out of the way for Sarah to take over and do her thing. Sitting back on the bed and watching her go though her closet was more entertaining than it sounded and she was happy to have met her. That chance meeting on her first day was something she was so thankful for.

Sarah held up a pair of Cassie's dark wash jeans, a floral flowy tank-top and her light wash denim jacket. Cassie smiled happily, holding up her finger before walking to her shoe rack. Pulling out her favorite brown boots, she walked back over to where Sarah was holding the outfit and waited for conformation. She nodded with a wide smile, her releasing a sigh of relief that Sarah liked it.

"Perfect." She whispered, looking over it before taking it from Sarah.

"Caleb's waiting for us downstairs, so we better hurry if we wanna get there before the parking is hell."

* * *

><p>Slipping out of the backseat of Caleb's car and walking up to the bar, Cassie felt a little nervous. She was what people would refer to as a 'good girl' and hadn't really gone anywhere like Nicky's before. She knew it wasn't anything she should even be worrying about, but you can't control that. If she could, she <em>definitely <em>would. She briefly heard Sarah telling her that everyone from their group was there, making her racing heart calm down some. Looking around at all of the cars parked and noticing some people outside of the bar making out, she guessed it would extremely crowded inside...

And she was right.

In hopes of not losing sight of Sarah and Caleb, she squeezed past people looking for a table with familiar faces. She was silently thanking her parents for giving her the skinny genes required to get through the crowds without really being noticed at all. She was almost to the table, _so damn close, _when a body stood in her way. She sighed, looking up to see a boy with very bright blue eyes, curly dark brown hair and a smug expression on his face.

"Can I help you?" She asked, trying to move past him. But of course, he moved along with her, blocking her path.

"I haven't seen you around here before; what's your name?"

"That doesn't concern you." She replied quickly, turning the other way since he _clearly_ wasn't going to let her get to the table right now. She spotted Reid and Tyler at the pool table, releasing a big sigh of relief. Speed walking past almost everyone in the bar, she made her way to the boys, them already noticing her with smiles on their faces.

"I take it Sarah convinced you to come." Reid stated, a look of concentration on his face as he made his shot. She nodded when he looked up, her green eyes meeting his icy blue ones.

"Do you regret coming?" He asked, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Not so far." She replied, taking his cue stick and taking a shot.

"So anything interesting take place tonight?" Tyler asked, watching her shot carefully.

"Yeah, considering that a guy already tried to hit on me when I had just walked through the doors." She replied, a look of disgust apparent on her face.

"Who?" Both boys asked simultaneously.

"Uhhh; him." She said, looking around and nodding her head in the direction of the guy once she found him. He was standing with a girl who was clinging to his side and sending glares to any girl who walked past. She rolled her eyes at how pathetic some people can be.

"Figures; that's Aaron Abbot. He's a major prick and flirts with anything with a vagina." Reid informed, taking his cue stick back.

"Good to know; I'm gonna see what everyone else is up to. Play nice, boys." She said, smiling softly. With the table in sight, she sped up her pace in hopes that she could get there without a hitch. The last thing that she desired was for another guy to stop her.

"How about I buy you a drink and see where it goes from there, babe?"

And now she was wishing another guy _had_ stopped her instead of him again. Coming from the right person, being called 'babe' is nice. But something about that word just didn't sit right with her when coming from this guy. He just seemed off to her, and so did the girl he was previously standing with who was now shooting dangers her way with her gaze. _Probably his girlfriend, _she thought. Laughing to herself at the whole situation, she made sure her words had some venom in them with her reply.

"Your shameless flirting when you so clearly have a girlfriend may be a little off-putting, _babe_." She replied, patting his shoulder hard when putting an emphasis on the word 'babe'.

Feeling good about where she left things, she began making her way to the table again when she felt a hand grasp her wrist. She turned back to see Aaron with a smug face, though she was beginning to think that was just how his face always looked. Sighing deeply at how he wouldn't give up, she tried to pry his hand off, but to no avail. He was much stronger than her and he knew it. She glanced back at the table and mouthed 'help', seeing Sarah nod in recognition.

"Come on, don't be that way." He said, his hand never leaving her wrist.

"Is there a problem here?" Pogue asked, all four Sons coming to her rescue. The look that took over Aaron's face made her bite her lip to stop her smile from showing through. He was surrounded and helpless; his friends nowhere in sight.

"You already got the little Sons of Ipswich wrapped around your finger, I see." He said bitterly as he released her wrist, trying to keep the fear off of his face, but failing hilariously.

* * *

><p>Caleb dropped off Cassie and Sarah at around midnight, Cassie getting out of the car first so she didn't have to witness the goodbye make out session. She had a fun night, aside from Aaron not knowing when to give up. What is up with boy's never taking no for an answer nowadays?<p>

Opening the door quietly in case Amanda was back, she slipped into the room to see that it was exactly the way she left it. _Apparently she party's hard._

Peeling off her clothes, she went back downstairs in her towel to take a shower. Public showers were also something she had an irrational fear of. It wasn't exactly that they were creepy, per se, it was just the fact that so many people used them. She always let her mind wander to the possibility of what other things people do in these showers and how much bacteria was in them. But, in the spirit of keeping positive, she wouldn't dwell on it.

When she got back to her room, how tired she really was began to sink in. Throwing on an over-sized shirt, she crawled into bed and began to drift off. They say that whoever you think about before you go to sleep is who matters to you the most right then.

So why was she thinking about Tyler?

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: <strong>Chapter three is up! Thank you to **Sara188** for following, **addictedtoromanceandfanfiction **for favoriting and **TheRealTayler13 **for following, favoriting _and_ reviewing! Enjoy and don't forget to review please, I love feedback(:


End file.
